Once Again
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin's pregnant and Patrick's with Leyla. Can these find their way back to each other during Christmas?
1. You're Pregnant!

The cold April air blew through the night, and she pulled her winter coat tighter around her body, not wanting to get sick. Robin watched the snow and the snowflakes fall from the sky and then down to the concrete sidewalk. This had been one of the worst nights since Patrick and her had broken up, after she had caught him in bed with Leyla.

The thought of the two still tangled up in the sheets brought tears to her eyes. As she had caught the two in her and Patrick's bed after they had had a fight. Robin never imagined that anything could ever hurt as bad as it did that night. She was definitely wrong when she caught Patrick and Leyla in each other's embrace in the shower, making love.

Things couldn't possible couldn't get any worse for her, especially since she found out she was pregnant with Patrick's and her first child together. Taking a seat at Kelly's, she ordered some hot chocolate and a piece of some chocolate cake, and then, Robin placed her hand on her stomach, the small bulge hiding through her coat.

How was she going to tell Patrick that she was pregnant with their child? He had moved on from her so quickly and the tears that she had been holding stung her eyes . She just didn't know how Patrick could move on so fast after just merely three months. Then again, he was a playboy, and Leyla had definitely gotten what she wanted, and that was Patrick. He had been hers, and now, Patrick belonged to Leyla.

Taking a peek at the small bulge of her stomach, Robin gave a faint smile before closing her coat quickly after Mike placed the cup of hot cocoa and cake down in front of her. He had always been so nice and generous ever since she had moved back to Port Charles two years ago.

"Robin, are you all right?" Mike asked, throwing a rag over his shoulder, and then he placed his hands on his hips. "What's the matter? You look so sad."

"I am sad, Mike. but I'm fine," Robin lied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I just have a lot on my plate, Mike, but there's nothing like chocolate to cheer me up."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, Robin?" Mike asked with curiosity bugging out of his eyes. "I mean, I may not be Jason or Sonny, but you know you can always talk to me."

Robin offered him a weak smile. "No, I'm fine, Mike, but thank you very much. I know that I can count on you unlike some people in my life."

"Robin, I will always be here for you. You're like a daughter to me," Mike leaned down, kissing the top of her forehead, and brushed some hair from her face.

Not realizing that Patrick and Leyla had just entered, Robin buried herself into the chocolate cake. "I do have some exciting news that will blow everyone's minds away. If you do talk or see Sonny, let him know that I am in need of a friend?"

"Sure thing, Robin. I can do that for you," Mike said and walked back behind the counter of Kelly's, wiping down the counter.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" Leyla smirked, approaching Robin while Patrick was in the bathroom. "I see that you are already trying to stir up some more trouble than you've already done?"

Robin rolled her eyes, not even sure what this woman wanted from her. She never talked, touched, or even acknowledged her.

"I'm talking to you. You can at least look at me."

Robin placed her spoon down and looked up at Leyla. She simply stood up and glared at her. "Look Leyla, I don't like you, but at least, I know how to act like an adult in public. Just get out of my way."

"Or what? What are you going to possibly do?" Leyla scoffed, pushing Robin back down, which made her miss her chair, and she fell on her butt on the floor beside her chair.

"Geez! Robin, are you all right?" Jason asked, running to her side, crouching down at her level. "Hey, you all right there?"

Robin sighed, nodding her head, watching Jason's eyes land on her belly, and she simply placed her hand there out of instinct. When Patrick came out, Robin buried her head into his chest, sighing heavily.

"Jason, I want to go home. Would you take me home?" Robin asked against his chest, clutching at his arm grasping that leather jacket he was sporting.

"Sure thing, Robin. Let's get you out of here away from harm's way," Jason said, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Harm's way?" Leyla snapped, rubbing her cheek. "She hit me!"

"I—" Robin began but didn't get to finish her statement.

"What the hell, Robin?" Patrick glared at her. "I know that we're not together but do you have to attack Leyla? She didn't do anything to you---"

"Whoa, stop right there, Drake. Robin didn't do a damn thing! This woman has got you wrapped around her little finger, doctor, and you know it," Jason glared, then turned to Robin, lifting her up in his arms, and Robin simply laid her head against Jason's shoulder. "Let's go, Robin. You can stay at my place for a few days. I'm pretty sure Elizabeth won't mind."

Robin smiled against his shoulder, snuggling close to him. "Thank you, Jason. I know I can always count on you when I am down."

"You deserve it, Robin," Jason said as he walked out of Kelly's with Robin in his arms.

Patrick turned to Leyla and raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me, Leyla?"

Leyla looked shocked and she simply shook her head. "No baby, let's get some dinner."

Patrick simply nodded, helping Leyla sitting down in her seat, sitting down in the seat across from her. He couldn't help but wonder if what Jason said was true.

¤ £ ¤ £

For the next couple of weeks, Robin avoided Patrick and Leyla at all costs. If Patrick wanted to talk to her, she would avoid him. She was still staying at Jason's and Elizabeth 's. After she sat them down, telling them about her baby, they thought it would be best if she stayed a little longer. Robin knew that they only cared about her and she understood that. Sooner or later, she'd have to go and buy a place. when she had moved in with Patrick, she had given up her nice apartment. Now that she was expecting a baby, Robin knew that she would need a bigger and better place.

Robin was so happy that Jason and Elizabeth were together as well. After Lucky had gone into drugs, Sam had comforted him, and Jason comforted a broken down Liz. They needed each other more than anyone could ever imagine. Even though Lucky didn't like Jason with his ex-wife, Lucky knew that he would protect Liz, Cameron, and Jake. Since Sam was pregnant with Lucky's first child, he was so happy. He had always thought that he wasn't able to conceive children with a woman, but now, Sam and he were having a little boy.

"Hey Robin."

Jumping out of her thoughts as she sat in the waiting area, she looked up to see Lucky. He looked so happy and she knew it was because of Sam and the baby boy.

"Hey Lucky, what are you doing here?"

Lucky flashed Robin a smile, taking hold of her hand when he sat down beside her. "Well, I thought it would be nice for you to have some company when you find out the sex of your baby, Robin?"

When Robin heard Lucky's offer, she was glowing. "Oh, Lucky! This means so much to me, but are you sure you want to? I mean, you could be at home with Sam, taking care of her, rubbing her feet, or something."

Lucky placed a hand on Robin's round belly and he simply shook his head. "No Robin, I'm not going anymore, and Sam understands. Since Patrick won't be there, Robin Scorpio, you deserve to have someone share the joy when you find out the sex of your baby."

"You're pregnant?"

Robin lifted her head when her eyes came in contact with the man that she was still in love with. She watched as the charts fell from his fingers. She had been wearing bigger scrubs to work to hide her round belly from Patrick and all she could do was nod. As Lucky gave her hand a squeeze, and she was about to say something, Leyla ran up to Patrick.

"Oh, there you are, Patrick! I was looking all over for you," Leyla said, linking her arm through Patrick's, kissing his cheek, and giving Robin a fake smile.

"Not now, Leyla," He said through gritted teeth, looking back to Robin. "You're pregnant and you didn't tell me, Robin? How could you do this to me?"

Leyla's jaw dropped when she heard that Robin was pregnant. "You're pregnant? Who's the daddy, Robin?"

Robin looked at Patrick and then looked down at the ground. All this tension really wasn't helping her at all and she felt nauseous. When Lucky began to rub her back to somehow try to make her feel better, she let out a defeated sigh.

"Me, Robin? I'm the father?" Patrick asked, looking down at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because… as I recall, you didn't want children, and you're with Leyla, Patrick," Robin sighed, licking across her bottom lip, placing her hand on the bulging belly over her maternity top.

"And he's to continue being with me, Robin," Leyla piped in, glaring at Robin. "H-How could you even keep this child, Robin?"

Robin was shocked by her outburst and her hormones took the better of her, tears falling down her cheeks, laying her head in her hands.

Lucky saw this and he glared at Leyla. "I don't like you, Nurse Mir, but if you don't get out of here, I will personally give the Commissioner a call when he finds out that you made his niece cry. If I were you, I'd haul your ass in the other direction!"

Leyla gulped and looked up at Patrick. She tugged at his hand but he didn't pay her any attention. "I think that we should go, Patrick."

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Patrick shook his head, turning to face her. "You can go back to work, Leyla, especially since I need to talk to Robin."

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Leyla asked, shaking her head. "You're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Carly laughed, approaching the four of them. "Patrick doesn't love you, you skank, especially since he's still head over heels in love with Robin. Get over yourself and move on."

"Who the hell---"

"Stop it!" Robin cried out, getting aggravated with the fighting. "Just stop it, okay? I don't need to hear you guys fighting!"

Leyla turned her head to look at Robin, glaring at her, stepping forward. "You can't tell me what to do."

"But I can," Epiphany said approaching everyone. "Get back to work, Nurse Mir. What's going on here?"

"Nothing Epiphany, I'm sorry," Robin frowned, standing up with Lucky's help, who placed his hand on the small of her back.

Epiphany didn't say anything but walked away after Leyla did. The last thing she needed was to get in the middle of Dr. Scorpio or Dr. Drake's problems.

"Robin," Patrick sighed, frowning. "How could you not tell me you were pregnant, or even not tell me that I was the father?"

Robin sighed, looking down at the ground, not even sure what she was going to say to him. She licked her lower lip unable to mutter a word.

"I---"

"Robin, you ready?"

Robin was so thankful when she heard Kelly's voice. The last thing she needed was to start crying in front of everyone right now. She simply nodded her head and turned to Lucky.

"You still coming with , Lucky?"

"Uh Robin, I think I should back down from this. Maybe Patrick should go." Lucky offered, turning his attention to Patrick. "You need to do this."

Lucky walked over to Carly, leading his cousin away from them.

"Robin?" Dr. Lee prompted again, flashing her a warm smile. "Are you ready to see your baby boy or girl? I thought that you would be excited to see the sex of your child today."

"You don't have to come, Patrick... I'll understand." As much as Robin wanted him to come, she just wasn't going to pressure him, either. Robin looked at her good friend, Kelly Lee, and she nodded her head in her direction. "Yes, I'm definitely ready. Sorry."

Patrick watched Robin and Kelly walk off and he sighed. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father… Father, a word he hadn't expected to ever leave his lips. As he thought about the way that he treated Robin, he wasn't even sure how he was going to win back the woman he loved very much. He wasn't even sure why he had hooked up with Leyla the way he had, sleeping with her after fighting with Robin.

¤ £ ¤ £

Robin smiled, watching Kelly set up the equipment. As Kelly was pouring the cold gel on her stomach, she watched the door open, and she shyly blushed a little when Patrick walked in. Even though he was in his scrubs, Robin found him irresistible, and she realized she didn't want to raise this child by herself. Just thinking about it tore her insides up.

As Patrick's eyes landed on her round belly, he took in the sight of Robin. She looked--- very happy and it was because the two of them had created a life together. He pulled a chair up beside her, taking hold of her left hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles while Kelly grabbed the wand, beginning to run it over the cool gel that she had applied to Robin's belly.

When Patrick heard the thumping of their baby's heartbeat, he thought he might lose it. This was definitely no joke! The heartbeat only got even louder, which only scared Patrick.

"Is the heartbeat usually that loud for a baby?" Patrick asked, becoming awfully worried.

"Well, well, will you look at this, Robin. I can't believe I missed it!"

"Kelly, everything's okay, right?" Robin asked, getting a little bit scared.

"Oh yeah, Robin," Kelly said with a smile on her face. "It's just that you're having twins. This little one has been hiding behind his sister all this time."

"I'm having a boy and a girl?" Robin asked, getting all teary-eyed, blushing a little bit.

"Yes Robin, you're having one of each," Kelly said, giving her good friend a warm smile.


	2. A Christmas Miracle!

Three months ago, Robin couldn't have ever imagined she could ever be this happy. Nothing could wipe this smile from her face. Patrick had definitely changed, and she never imagined that she and Patrick would be at this important point in their lives. Here, she was, in the hospital, and Patrick was probably walking in room to room, looking for some ice chips, knowing he was scared and excited.

She laughed at the sight of Patrick harassing patients, nurses, and doctors for some towels or even ice chips. This was a very exciting day. Today would be the day that Robin and Patrick would be welcoming their daughter, Brenda Rae, and their son, Alexander Nathaniel, into the world. She played with the white platinum rock on her finger. In just a couple of months, she would be Mrs. Patrick Drake.

"What's so funny?"

Robin smiled as she looked up, seeing her good friends, Elizabeth, Jason, Sonny, Jax, Carly, Lucky, & Sam. As much as she had hated Carly her entire life, she was so happy that the two had buried the hatchet. They weren't exactly friends but they were getting there.

"Oh, just picturing Patrick harassing every patient, nurse, and doctor for some ice chips," Robin laughed, watching Patrick bolt into the room.

"Found some, Robin!"

Hearing his tired voice, Robin laughed, taking the bucket of ice chips. "Thank you, Patrick. I really appreciate you being here for me. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be miserable," Patrick said, taking a seat in the chair beside her. He nearly jumped when he saw the crowd in the doorway. "Holy cow! Where did you guys come from?"

Everyone laughed, including Robin, and he frowned. He rubbed her belly and smiled. To Robin, it seemed like he was in a different world.

"Don't worry, Brenda and Alexander, we're going to beat up Mommy when you guys get older," Patrick said, being very confident.

"Brenda and Alexander?" Sonny questioned with a charming smile.

"Those are absolutely lovely names, Robin," Carly said, holding her husband's hand, giving Robin a smile.

"And they're going to be very beautiful babies, too."

Robin then started thinking of the day when Robin had given Patrick his third and final chance.

¤ £ ¤ £

It had been a couple of days since Robin and Patrick found out that they were having twins. Everyone at the hospital knew that things were even rockier than they had been since they had broken up months before. The only thing people could wonder was what was going on.

"Twins? Oh my God!"

Robin nodded her head as she looked at her mother as she walked into Kelly's, rubbing her belly. "I never imagined I'd be the type of woman to even be able to get pregnant, and here I am! Pregnant with a little boy and a little girl. I just wish---"

"That Patrick would be a part of this with you?" Anna asked, taking a seat across from her daughter, giving her a generous smile.

"Yeah," Robin frowned, sliding a hand in her hair, running her hand around in it. "I just have to realize that being pregnant is my dream and not his. He's with Leyla, which she continues to rub in my face, and I'm having a baby. We should both be very happy, but I am just not happy.. .And I hate that, Mom."

Anna hated to see her daughter so down and about, and she wasn't even sure what to do. "Have you tried talking to Patrick, Luv?"

Robin simply shook her head, looking down at her abdomen. "No, he's with Leyla. I just don't understand how he could be with someone like her. She's spiteful and vindictive. I just--- wish it was Patrick and me starting a life with each other."

Anna took hold of her daughter's hand, giving it a squeeze after they both ordered their food. "I know, but maybe I can give a piece of my mind to him!"

"Mom, please don't," Robin said, beginning to panic. The last thing she needed was to have Patrick, Leyla, or both of them attacking her because of the way she felt right now.

"Are you sure, honey?" Anna asked, sliding her thumb across Robin's knuckles, hating to see her looking so defeated. "I mean, if Patrick knew that you still loved him, he might want to have you back in his life."

"No, he wouldn't. He has a girlfriend who doesn't want a commitment," Robin said, placing her hand on her swollen belly, sighing softly. "I love him, Mom. I really do but the only thing I want for him is to be happy. If him being with Leyla makes him happy, then I am happy for him."

"Even though he is the love of your life?" Anna asked, looking up at her daughter.

Robin was about to say something when she heard the bell of the door. As she turned her head, she watched Patrick come into Kelly's, and to Robin, Patrick looked as handsome as ever.

"I'll come by and see you later, sweetheart," Anna said, kissing her daughter's forehead, and then kissing her cheek softly before she left.

Robin watched as Mike brought her a bacon and cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake. She was starving, and if she wanted to, she could pig out. The last thing she needed was for someone to tell her she couldn't eat this. As she took a small bite of her burger, Robin sighed in relief, feeling her children kicking very lightly against her stomach.

"Hey Robin," Patrick said as he approached her, thinking that she looked even more radiant than he had last seen her. "Can I join you?"

Robin simply nodded her head, licking across her bottom lip out of nervousness. "Sure, go right ahead. It's a free country."

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked, setting his glass of raspberry tea down on the table in front of him.

"Besides nausea, I've been pretty good," Robin said, taking a bite of one of her fries, which had ranch, mustard, and relish across them. "You know you don't even have to be here, Patrick. I don't need you, and these babies obviously don't need you."

After making a disgusted face, Patrick frowned at her words. "That was a little harsh, Robin. What if I wanted to be here because I want to?"

"Well, that would be really stupid," Robin said, taking a sip of her milkshake. "I don't understand why you are even here, Patrick. We're not together. You don't want children and I do. You got what you wanted, Patrick."

"What did I get?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Leyla."

"Robin---"

"No Patrick, let me get this out," Robin began, sliding her hand in her tossed hair, frowning a little bit. "Do you honestly know how hard it was to see you and Leyla in the bed we made love in or even the bed I woke up in and see you there, sleeping next to me? It really hurt to see that you could move on so quickly with a woman. But then again, it made me realize that you never did love me, and that everything between us was a damn joke, Patrick."

Patrick was about to say something when Leyla came bolting through the door and he groaned. This was not what he wanted right now.

"Baby," Leyla frowned, looking down at Patrick, and then seeing that Robin was sitting across from him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm having lunch and Patrick just joined me," Robin said, taking another bite of her fry, dipping it into the relish, moaning to the taste. "Mm, that's pretty good."

"Come on, Patrick. Let's just go back to your place?" Leyla suggested, grabbing his hand, beginning to pull him out of his seat.

Patrick snatched his hand away from Leyla's, glaring at her. "Leyla, go home. I broke up with you, remember? We're over."

"You were serious?" Leyla frowned, turning to Robin with a glare in her eyes. "This is all of your fault, Dr. Scorpio."

"Don't even go there, Leyla. I've never loved you," Patrick said, turning to Robin. "How about we go somewhere private, Robin? I really need to talk to you."

Robin really needed to talk to Patrick but she wasn't sure if she could be alone with Patrick and her being that close to each other. With Patrick and Leyla broken up, she wasn't even sure how things would turn out to be.

"Sure Patrick," Robin said, beginning to stand up, but Leyla pushed her down by her shoulder in her seat.

"You're not going anywhere with Patrick, Dr. Scorpio. If I can't have him, then you definitely can't him," Leyla said, glaring down at Robin. "You think that Patrick's going to want you, especially with you being pregnant?"

"Miss, I think you need to go," Mike said, approaching the young woman, who was disturbing his restaurant. "We don't tolerate a disturbance like this."

"Just go home, Leyla. I don't want to see you again. After the stunt you pulled today, we are definitely over," Patrick said, turning back to Robin after Mike escorted Leyla out of Kelly's. "So, how about it? We can even go talk on the docks if you'd like?"

Robin nodded her head and she asked Mike to wrap her food to go.

¤ £ ¤ £

Robin was sitting down on the bench on the docks, watching Patrick standing nearby. She looked down at the bag, which contained her food, sighing softly. This was one of the hardest things she had to do. Just being around Patrick made her nerves go all wacky and she wasn't really sure what to say.

"So, um, what do you want to talk about?"

Robin looked down at the ground after hearing Patrick. Before she knew it, Patrick was sitting next to her, and for the very first time since they broke up, Robin Scorpio didn't know what to say. She rubbed her swollen belly and she sighed.

"Well, you're the one that wanted to talk to me, Patrick. It'll be best if you started talking to me."

Patrick knew she was right and he fiddled with his fingers in his lap, his eyes traveling across Spoon Island where Nikolas lived, and he let out the deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"Robin, I still love you, and---"

"Patrick, don't even start this," Robin sighed, closing her eyes.

"Can you please let me just say what I need to say?" Patrick sighed. When she didn't say anything, he decided to go ahead with what he had wanted to say before she interrupted him. "Robin, I love you, and I know I've been an absolute jerk towards you for the last couple of months. When I slept with Leyla the next day, I wasn't really thinking to be honest. I actually thought it was you and me since I was so wasted, Robin. I know that doesn't give me any excuse, Robin, but I want this. I want you back in my life."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, giving her a small smile. "Robin, I need you to be in my life, along with our son and daughter."

By now, tears were rolling down Robin's cheeks. "You don't want this, Patrick. You don't want to be a father to these babies. As much as I want you to want this, you don't."

Hearing her small sobs, he sighed. Letting his hand settle on her stomach more firmly, rubbing it in small circles, he softly said, "I do, sweetheart. I want to be a father to these babies. I know that it won't be easy... and I might be hesitant, but I want to be with you and our children, Robin. I just can't let you do this by yourself. I may be afraid but I'm not just going to be a coward. I need to face my fears."

Robin looked down at the ground, not even sure what to say to him. Here, she was, pregnant with two Drake babies, and he wanted to be part of this? She had remembered that he didn't want anything to do with a baby. This was a conversation she never expected to have with her now ex boyfriend.

"Why do you want these babies so damn badly, Patrick?" Robin asked, lifting a brow, looking in his direction, tears filling her eyes. "The last conversation I remembered clearly, is that you didn't want to have a children with me, or even with any other woman. You weren't ready to become a father. What made you realize you want to be a father?"

"Robin, these babies are a part of us, and I won't want to get to know my children," Patrick sighed, wiping away the fallen tears with his thumb. "I guess I wanted to become a father was when I found out we were having a boy and a girl. Hearing their heartbeats beating that first time, it was like a wakeup call, Robin. I want this more than anything, and it would be a honor for you to allow me to let you let me take care of you these next three to four months."

"I just don't understand, Patrick. W-Why do you want this so damn badly? You can sleep around with women like you used to be," Robin frowned, playing with her fingers against her coat. "You won't have to have the responsibilities of being a father or a boyfriend."

"I want to, Robin. Will you allow me to be there for the three of you?" Patrick asked, turning his body to look into her eyes, and then setting his hand on her belly, rubbing it very softly. "I want to be with the three of you. Allow me to do this, Robin. Allow me to be the father that my father once was when I was a boy?"

Robin had tears falling down her face when she heard his words. "Do you honestly want this, Patrick? Do you really want to be a father to our children? I would like to believe you, but you were the one to tell me you weren't ready to become a father, and I don't want our children to get hurt because you realize this isn't for you."

"That's why I need you, Robin," Patrick sighed, leaning his head against the side of her neck, kissing her here and there, and then laying his head against her cheek, kissing her chin. "I need you to help me through this."

"Patrick, what are you saying?" Robin asked, fear beaming out of her eyes, not sure what he wanted with her, but dammit! She loved him...

In his his black dress pants, dark green button-down shirt, and his black coat, Patrick simply got down on one knee, looking lovingly into Robin's eyes. He didn't care who was watching them right now, as there was only one woman around him. Nearby, Carly, Jax, Sonny, Kate, Lucky, Sam, Elizabeth, Jason, Emily, and Nikolas were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Patrick," Robin gasped as she watched him pull out a black, velvet box from his coat pocket, and the tears from her eyes began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't say anything," Patrick said softly, licking across his bottom lip. He opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a diamond in the center and there were four red sapphires around the diamond. On the band of the ring, it simply said 'I need you in my life.'

Giving her a smile, he looked up at her. "I used to think that I couldn't ever been with anyone, Robin. You caught me in a room with a nurse so I could come with you to do a surgery on Jason Morgan. I never imagined that I could ever fall in love with the most stubborn woman in the world. When we finally had sex: Mind bending sex and nothing more than that, Robin. But the more that I think about it, the more that I realize that I was deep in love with you then. The more we were together, the more I fell in love with you, especially our fights over patients. I never ever expected that I'd lose you and I don't want to not have you any longer than I already have, baby. You give me hope and that's what I need in my life, especially when I am near you. Robin Scorpio, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

"Oh Patrick, I---"

"What the hell is going on here?" Leyla asked, approaching Patrick and Robin, and then seeing the ring that sparkled in her eyes. "You can't marry her, Patrick. You love me, Patrick, and we are destined to be together, sweetheart."

Patrick simply ignored Leyla, smiling up at Robin. "Will you, baby? Marry me?"

"Yes Patrick, yes, I will marry you," Robin said as she watched Patrick slide the white gold ring onto her finger.

"No Patrick, you got to rethink this. I should be carrying your baby and marrying you."

Robin looked up at Leyla, lying her head onto Patrick's shoulder. "But you're not. I'm having twins, marrying him, and you're just annoying the hell out of me. Get a life and get the hell away from Patrick and me. He certainly doesn't want you here and I don't either."

"You can't---"

"Don't Leyla!" Patrick screamed at her, gritting his teeth at her. "I don't want you and I don't know why I even put up with you as long as I did. Robin and I are going to have a son and a daughter as well as get married. You need to get over yourself and move on. I'm just not interested in you and you knew that from the start."

Angrily, Leyla walked off, and Robin looked up at Patrick with a huge smile. "Y-You really want to marry me, Patrick? Are you sure about this? If you marry me, you'll be stuck with Brenda Rae, Alexander Nathaniel, and me. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"If Alex and Brenda are anything like their mother, they'll be the luckiest kids in the entire world; And I couldn't want anything but that, Robin. I want to share my life with you and only you."

Robin blushed and sighed into his lips when he kissed her lips softly. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

¤ £ ¤ £

Coming back to reality, Robin couldn't believe that she was getting everything that she had ever wanted ever since she was a little girl. In about three months, she would become Mrs. Patrick Noah Drake, and in a few hours, she'd bring their children into the world. Nothing could ever get better than this.

"Ahem," Dr. Lee cleared her throat when she walked into the hospital room, watching Robin doing her labored breathing. "It's time, Robin. Let's deliver these babies."

Robin had tears in her eyes and she was so excited. She had been given all the drugs in the world to calm her down that wouldn't mess with her HIV medication.

"You ready, gorgeous?" Patrick asked, grabbing her hand, kissing the top of her forehead, and then looking down into her eyes.

All Robin could do was nod her head. This was the day she had been looking forward to. As she said goodbye to her friends, Robin was holding Patrick's hand the entire time while they would perform the cesarean section.

¤ £ ¤ £

Patrick walked out of the operating room and down the hall with a huge smile on his face. In each arm, he held his son and his daughter. In his right arm, there was Brenda Rae, bundled up in her pink blanket, and his son, Alexander Nathaniel was bundled up in a blue blanket. Just being born, the two were a little pink in the face.

When everyone surrounded him, he noticed there were some nurses and doctors looking on. Patrick didn't think he could ever be this happy.

"You're a pro, son," Noah commented on the way he was holding his children. "And they are absolutely beautiful. Congratulations Patrick."

"Thanks Dad," Patrick said, letting everyone get a good look at Brenda Rae and Alexander Nathaniel before he walked back into the exam room.

¤ £ ¤ £

The next couple of days, Robin and the babies finally got to go home. After Brenda and Jax threw her children a welcome home party, she was exhausted. After putting their children to sleep, Robin laid her head against Patrick's chest.

Patrick never realized that this was what he wanted the whole time. "We did it, Robin. We finally accomplished both of our goals."

"Patrick?" Robin prompted, looking up into her fiancé's eyes, smiling.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked as he stroked the back of her cheek with his hand as he rubbed at her stomach. "What is it?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby. This is the best Christmas gift you could ever give to me."

Robin teared up as Patrick kissed the top of her head. This was the beginning of their future and Robin couldn't wait for their life to begin.


End file.
